


When You Go Away, I Still See You

by oliviathecf



Series: Writer's Favorites [18]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Canonical Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Public Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: People like Hal Jordan never came to towns like this. But there he was.





	When You Go Away, I Still See You

**Author's Note:**

> There's something about this fic that I just loved writing. I'm not sure if it was the concept or the execution, but it's definitely one of my favorites. I really love these two in any form, and this one just worked for me. So I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!
> 
> Title is from Sunsetz by Cigarettes After Sex.

This wasn’t the life he had planned for himself. He was going to graduate high school, go to college far far far away from this shithole, and never see his dad’s face again. Never feel his fist hitting his face or hear his mocking, slurred voice. It was the only thing he could think of, what made him able to keep going as he shielded his sister from the worst of it, as he tried to set his broken nose and tucked his passed out father under a blanket where he fell.

Guy never expected to get the call when he was off at college in a city with some prospects for him. His damned father was dead, the only thing he had ever wanted, and he had shown up to the funeral. Stood over his grave as he was lowered into it, something he never wanted to do, something he never realized he needed to do. It was a closed casket affair, and Guy wondered if he was unhappy at the memory that the last time he saw that face was when he was peeling out of the driveway as fast as he could. 

Glancing in the rearview, seeing his father yelling after him and not being able to hear him, it was one of the happiest memories of his life. He stood, throwing a fistful of dirt into the casket instead of sprinkling it in like everyone else, a small rock clattering against the wooden surface and he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He really couldn’t care, he thought, polishing the scuffed wooden surface to its lacklustre sheen. Like he was trying to buff out the years upon years of wear and tear, the fights he had seen when he was just a kid, the pints slamming against the surface. Warriors was a place he had grown up in, a place his grandfather had won in a bet, passed on to his father who had passed to him in turn. He never wanted to live his life like this but there was a small part of him that couldn’t leave it.

Every day, he told himself that he was going to sell the damn place and get out. And every day he poured drinks and uselessly washed the wooden surface of the bar top. He grew up in that bar, watched his dad go drink for drink with the customers, felt the end results for it.

It was the same thing, day in and day out. The same people, gruff faced and angry about everything and nothing in particular. A truly hateful bunch, and Guy managed to fall right in with them in his own anger. Anger for his situation, one that he just couldn’t bring himself to leave.

Some days, he felt like some starry eyed girl in some broadway musical that Gloria liked to listen to, or like some hipster talking shit about wanderlust, but he wasn’t half as pretty as any one of them. 

One night though, in the sea of all the surly regulars, the bell on the door rang out. The sound cut through the low hum of the jukebox and the muttering of the drunks. Heads turned sharply and even Guy looked up from the smudged glass in his hand because something inside his mind told him to. 

The person who entered his bar was entirely unfamiliar, something exciting enough to Guy as it was. He was tall, light brown hair and tanned skin, wearing aviator sunglasses that were far too trendy for the town. His jacket looked old but well cared for, an Air Force jacket with the name Jordan on the patch over his breast pocket. When Jordan pulled off the sunglasses, Guy could tell that his eyes had a certain warmth to them even though the bar was plenty dark.

To put it plainly, he looked like there was no way he belonged anywhere near the shitty town where Warriors stood. Warriors wasn’t a place that got new faces in it, Guy knew each and every person who walked in that door, had known them from his birth, had done his homework at the end of the bar and watched them drink and get into fights and show up the very next day.

Nevermind new faces, no one anywhere near like Jordan walked into the bar. With his old Hollywood good looks and an easy grin, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

If Jordan noticed the stares, he didn’t seem too bothered by them. Guy watched him move toward the bar, sitting in between two huge men at the only available seat like he didn’t care that everyone was looking at him. Something about the way he looked, a grin spreading across his face, nearly made Guy drop the glass he was holding.

So uncaring that everyone looked about ready to fight him, not like he hadn’t noticed but like he thought he could take them. The thought made Guy smile, leaning in over the bar to talk to him.

“What can I get ya, Flyboy?”

The guy grinned, tilting his head slightly as he scanned over the liquors behind him. When he looked back up at Guy, he could see that his eyes were a rich, deep brown color. 

“Is that all you’ve got?” He said, gesturing towards the collection of bottles, most of them being cheap whisky.  
“Yeah, that’s all we’ve got.”  
“Got a drink menu?”  
“Your options are whiskey, coke or no coke.”

Jordan thought about it for a moment.

“I guess I’ll do a coke and whiskey.” He chuckled, eyes flicking over to the two shitty beers on tap.

Guy set off to make the drink without another word, filling the glass up with mostly whiskey, topping it off with coke and a scoop of ice. He set it down in front of Jordan, who picked it up and took a drink with a barely suppressed grimace.

“So what brings you out here? We don’t usually get people passing through here and, when they do, they don’t stop.” Guy asked after Jordan had taken a few sips of his drink.

“I was just passing through but my engine gave up. Said that they have to order the part and that it’ll be a few days. So here I am.” He murmured.

“Here you are.” Guy repeated, leaning in towards him.

Jordan hummed, taking yet another sip of his drink. Guy turned to pour another beer and a shot of whiskey for someone else, taking care of the other patrons before turning back to the guy from before. He held up his glass and Guy poured him another one, watching as he leaned hard onto the bar.

“So are you the Warrior the bar refers to?” He asked, and Guy chuckled.  
“Nah. My grandpa won this place in a bet like a hundred years ago. Then he passed it on to my pop, who passed it onto me when he finally croaked a few years back.”

He nodded, surprisingly not telling him that he was sorry for his loss or something patronizing and completely incorrect like that. 

They kept talking after that, Guy learned that his name was Hal, that he was in the Air Force until he wasn’t and that the jacket belonged to his dad. That he had just quit his test pilot job after his girlfriend got tired of him and dumped him. That he was on a road trip to see America and some artist guy he knew from the internet who lived in New York when his car broke down. That he was from Southern California, near Coast City but not near enough.

Almost too much information from someone he just met but there was something about Hal Jordan that made him listen when he talked. 

He told Hal about himself too. That he had finally gotten out of the town when his dad died and he had to come back. That he hadn’t had a girlfriend since college, some pretty exchange student. That he was working so his sister could live a better life, that he was all she had left. Guy felt like he was oversharing, a sickening moment of honesty, but Hal just nodded and listened.

“I say that you shoulda just kept walking to the next town, Flyboy,” Guy said after Jordan had finished his second or third drink and moved on to the next one, “There’s nothing here for anyone.”

Another moment of honesty, as the bar started to clear out for the night. How long had Hal been there for, how long had they been talking for? It hardly mattered to him, and he poured himself a drink even though he knew he probably shouldn’t. Hal smirked, holding out his glass for Guy to clink his against, and then they were both drinking.

Jordan’s eyes were lidded, somewhere between drunk and tired, a dopey smile on his face. The look on his face had Guy wanting to pull him across the bar, the first time he let himself entertain the thought. 

“That’s not true. You’re here,” Hal finally said, and Guy shivered slightly. “Are you sure you’re not the Warrior the bar’s talkin’ about?”

Hal reached forward, running his fingers over Guy’s shoulder muscles, down past his bicep to trace at the place where his pulse had started to quicken.

He thought that this was probably a bad idea. Sure, it was past closing time and the only person left in the bar was passed out in the corner, but the door was unlocked and anyone could walk in at any time. Hell, that guy could wake up at any moment. But he never thought that he made strictly good decisions and Hal was leaning in over the bar, and he thought that he should do something for himself for once.

With one last glance at the door, he threw caution to the wind. Hand gripping his shoulder, he pulled Hal up and into a rough, bruising kiss. Hal immediately draped his arms over Guy, pulling him in and grinning against his mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s nice.” Hal murmured, tongue brushing up against Guy’s as he spoke.

It was nice, Guy though, and it had been way too long. He desperately wanted to close the space between them, to feel Hal against him. He wanted to get him undressed as well but figured that there wouldn’t be enough time for that. Not from the way Hal was moaning into the kiss, groping down his arms. He squeezed Guy’s muscles, hand hot on his bare skin, and Guy finally decided that he needed to feel Hal’s tight body against his.

Fisting his hands in his shirt, he hauled Hal up and over the bar. Hal’s eyes went wide and he moaned loudly, grabbing on tightly and letting Guy move him.

“God, that was hot.” He said, voice low and husky, pulling him back in for another deep kiss.

The kiss was even better with their bodies pressed tightly together, hands running over each other’s bodies. Guy moved down to press kisses down his neck, trailing up to the sensitive patch of skin behind his ear and the lobe of the ear itself. When he sucked down on it, rolling it between his teeth, Hal moaned. One of his hands scraped over Guy’s scalp, short nails over ginger hair. When he tugged gently, Guy moaned lowly and felt a little bit out of his element.

It wasn’t that he had never done this before, it was just that he hadn’t done it often. Save for a few drunk, fumbling nights when he was still in college, he had mainly been with women. And he never thought a guy with Hollywood good looks like Hal had would go for him, but there he was, hips starting up a slow grind with some California drifter against the shitty bar he had grown up in.  
“Fuck, you’re so hard.” Hal said, voice a rather undignified whine.

He was talkative, that much was true. But it only made him harder, hips grinding up and feeling how hard Hal’s cock was as well. His dick was a hard, hot line in his ridiculously tight jeans and their hips rolled together yet again. Hal’s hands began to creep under his shirt, fingers running over his abs and he began to push the leather jacket off of his shoulders.

“Ah, careful!” 

He broke the kiss and took his own jacket off, reaching back to drape it over the chair he had been sitting on before turning back and pressing his lips against Guy’s in a brief kiss. Hal pulled back to push Guy’s shirt up, trying to take it off of him. Guy took over, throwing his shirt somewhere else and smirking as Hal took in the sight.

Guy knew that he looked good, muscles hard fought from a mixture of working out and lifting kegs. Hal’s fingers ran over his abs, circled one of his nipples, stroking down his arms. Like he wanted to touch everywhere at once but couldn’t figure out where to spend the most time. He didn’t give Hal time to decide, pushing him back lightly to be able to take off his shirt.

Hal was all lean muscle, abs that were defined but not too defined. He looked good, tanned skin with no lines. His tight jeans slung low on his hips, showing off a trail of brown hair and visible hip bones. Guy’s hands came up, gripping his hips tightly and pressing him down on the surface of the bar. He lowered his mouth, sucking and kissing down his neck and over his pecs, tonguing over his nipple. Hal’s fingers slipped into his hair and they moaned in unison, Guy biting down light enough to turn that moan into a hiss.

He directed Guy’s head down past his abs, stomach quivering as Guy moved further down. He looked up into Hal’s eyes, pupils blown wide in the arousal that he could feel against his chin. He never wanted anyone in his mouth as much as he wanted Hal, finally moving down to look at the bulge in his pants.

Hal was straining hard against his zipper, and Guy mouthed him through his jeans. He groaned loudly, bucking up into Guy’s mouth.

“C’mon, don’t tease.” He panted, eyes rolling back slightly.

So he decided to stop teasing, hands tugging at his jeans until he could reach in and pull out his cock. He was hard and even leaking, Guy’s mouth watering as he gave him a few strokes before bringing his mouth down and sucking the head in. The effect was instant, Hal moaned loudly and Guy had to hold him down to stop him from choking him.

Hal was hot and hard on his tongue, skin soft and silky. He just felt good and Guy instantly wanted more. More of this man he had met just a few hours ago, who he had gone from not knowing to conversing to bobbing his head down to take more of his cock. He hadn’t realized his eyes were shut until he opened them, taking in the sight of Hal under the neon Rolling Rock sign. The green light glinted off of his skin and shiny hair, and Guy thought that he looked good in green but he’d look better in nothing but green. As he sucked his cock, he pushed his pants down until they got caught in his shoes.

Guy mumbled something and pulled off to breathe, gasping in breaths as Hal whined. He needed to get him naked though, pushing his shoes off of his feet so he could get his pants full off. Before he could get his mouth back around Hal’s cock though, Hal pushed him back with a hand in his ginger hair.

“I want this,” He started, reaching down to grasp at Guy’s cock through his jeans, “Inside me.”  
“Fuck,” Guy hissed, body bowing, “Do you got any lube?” He asked.

Hal thought about it for a moment, reaching back and feeling the pockets in his jacket.

“Ah. No,” He said, frowning, “Do you have any?”  
“Nah. I don’t…usually do this sort of thing.” Guy said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Well, there is one way we could do this.”

A smirk spread across Guy’s face, and he leaned in to press another kiss to Hal’s slack mouth.

“Damn, Top Gun. They sprout em up dirty in California, huh?”  
“Hell yeah. Now show me why they call you Warrior.”

Guy laughed, leaning down and pushing Hal back just enough to push his ass up into the air. Licking his lips, he pressed forward and swiped his tongue over Hal’s hole. 

Hal’s body went tight and he cried out, hands scrabbling against the wooden bar for purchase. As Guy’s tongue worked at his hole, pushing in and out, Hal settled on curling one hand under the bar and the other in Guy’s hair.

He had never done this before and never had it done to him, but Hal was writhing and moaning like it was the best thing that he had ever felt in his life. He was cursing and panting, moaning Guy’s name as his tongue worked into him. He worked a finger in alongside his tongue, curling it in and searching around until Hal practically screamed.

“Oh fuck, more. Please, Guy, more!” He panted, writhing against the bar.

He pushed another finger into him, fucking him on his fingers and tongue, hitting that spot just to hear Hal moan his name. Eventually, he realized that he was grinding up against the side of his bar like some dog, and he decided that Hal was probably ready for him. He had to be or else he’d shoot off in his pants like some teenager.

When he pulled his fingers out, Hal whined loudly. His face was flushed, eyes glazed over. He spread his legs even wider and Guy cursed, grabbing his cock and stroking himself through his pants. 

“You ready for me, Flyboy?”

When Hal moaned in response, Guy reached down and pushed his pants down just far enough for his dick to spring free. Hal’s eyes widened at the sight of him and Guy would’ve been lying if he said it wasn’t a huge boost to his ego. Stepping in between his legs, he spit in his hand and stroked himself before pressing the leaking head to Hal’s entrance.

Something that was probably dumb in of itself, fucking someone who’s pretty much a total stranger with just spit and no condom. But were they really strangers when they had shared so much about themselves with each other? Hal had told him everything about his life, and Guy had unloaded on him in return.

So he pressed the head of his cock against his entrance, sliding it around the tight, slicked ring of muscle and pushing in until it popped in. They both groaned in unison and Guy continued to push and push until he was fully seated inside of Hal.

“Fuck, Jordan, so fucking tight.” He groaned, gripping his hips tightly and fucking into him.

It was rough and not nearly wet enough to make the slide easy, but they both moaned like it was the best sex of their lives. Maybe it was, a near stranger slung over his shitty dad’s bar as Guy pounded into him hard and fast. Both of them would be sore the next morning but Hal pulled him down into a fast, frantic kiss and Guy thought that it was so worth it.

Guy fucked into Hal like that for a few moments, hips pounding against his gorgeous ass, watching it move as Hal pushed back into him. But he wanted to see Hal on top of him, as nice as this view was. So he pulled out even as Hal whined in protest, and climbed on top of the bar next to him. 

He seemed to get the picture, swinging his legs over Guy’s thighs and sinking down onto his cock. They moaned loudly and Guy had to look over, to see if the guy in the corner was still passed out. 

He probably should check on them after they finished having sex, if he hadn’t woken up through all of this, he might be dead. But that wasn’t important as Hal started to rise and fall on his cock, starting a pace that was as rough and needy as they had been before. They fucked like that, Guy’s hands gripping tight on his ass and thrusting up into him as Hal moved his hips like he was getting paid for it. 

In between rough and frantic kisses, they moaned and panted like animals. Rough and entirely satisfying, knowing that Hal would be leaving in a few days and that they needed to get it all out of their systems in that moment.

Because a guy like Hal would never stop in a place like this ever again. Not for someone like Guy. The thought made him incredibly depressed, so he gripped onto Hal tighter and pulled him down to grind against him. To take it slow in the last moment, to prolong it. He knew that neither of them could last much longer, everything starting to crash down over them.

But he could try. Holding onto Hal tightly, slowing their movements to a teasing grind. Both of them were slicked with sweat, tongues pressing together. Guy reached down, grasping Hal’s cock in his hand and stroking him slowly as they started to move again.

“C’mon, faster, please?” Hal murmured, face flushed and sweaty.

Who was he to deny Hal? He fucked into him harder and faster, and he responded in kind, rising and falling onto his cock yet again. They moved faster and faster until they matched the desperation they had before, Hal riding him hard enough that he knew they’d both be feeling it in the morning.

Eventually, they just couldn’t last.

It was Hal who came first, moans pitching higher and higher until he spilled over Guy’s chest with a whine. Guy followed him shortly after, rolling up into Hal one last time and cumming hard inside of him, fucking him through it.

They kissed one last time, almost gently, and Guy was reluctant to push Hal off of him but he knew they had to clean up and close the bar. And to check on that old man in the corner to see if he was okay.

They dressed in relative silence, Guy finding his shirt slung over the tap and turning to watch Hal dress himself fully. He couldn’t resist the urge, pulling Hal forward into yet another last kiss with the lapels of his jacket.

When Hal left, he left him with his number on a napkin, tucked into the front of his pants with a cheeky grin and a wink. He thought about calling Hal but he kept putting it off, figuring that the guy didn’t want to see him again.

It was three years later and he had mostly forgotten about his hook-up in that shitty bar that his dad left him, and someone finally crossed the line. He caught some jackass trying to put some form of drug into a girl’s drink, and Guy punched him right across the face and kicked him out. 

In that moment, he thought about Hal. As he sat, icing his knuckles, he pulled out his phone and texted that half forgotten number from his contacts. When he didn’t get a response back, he figured that the guy had lost his number or gotten a new phone, or just didn’t care enough to answer back.

Until he closed the bar, turning around to a brilliant flash of green light and a familiar smirk. Guy turned around with a grin, flicking the key at the door and taking that outstretched hand.

“I figured that hot Green Lantern guy looked familiar.” He said and Hal laughed, pulling him up and, finally, far away from that place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [ Fic Blog ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
